


Radioactive

by legoline



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Angst, Fanvid, Fanvids, Gen, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legoline/pseuds/legoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm waking up to ash and dust/ I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust". Peter character study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioactive

**Author's Note:**

> This is for hushthevoices who made me aware of the existance of this amazing song and how it would make a great TASM vid. It turned out way darker than I anticipated but there you go. Peter Parker has FEELS, y'all. Also, I shall henceforth refer to this as "My angsty TASM vid".

password: _peter_

"Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa  
I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

All systems go, sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

Feedback is loved.


End file.
